Akashi Seijilan
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: "Milecuya. Kamu cantik. Tapi, aku belum mencintaimu. Enggak tahu kalau sore. Tunggu aja." {AU; DilanMilea!AkaKuro}


kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

dilan: dia adalah dilanku tahun 1990 by pidi baiq

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Kuroko sedang menunggu mBak rEo punya oJEK aka BE-JEK yang sudah dipesannya lewat aplikasi ojek _online_ tersebut. Sambil berteduh menunggu BE-JEK yang belum datang, ia pun menyibukkan diri dengan memainkan gawainya sambil menyeruput es cendol punya mas Kiyoshi, penjual es cendol yang suka nongkrong di samping gerbang sekolah Kuroko.

"Hari panas begini memang mantap minum es cendol," celetuk Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya masih sibuk memainkan gawai. Selain itu, matanya juga fokus sekali memandang layar gawainya. Oh, ternyata Kuroko sedang buka Instaliter, sosial media yang lagi nge-hits di kalangan _kids zaman now_.

"Apaan, sih?! Heboh banget perkara film Dilan! Masih bagus juga kartun Upin dan Epin yang aku tonton setiap sore bareng bunda. Aku aja nyesal nonton film-nya sampai tiga kali."

Kuroko, tidak baik membandingkan begitu. Lagipula mana ada orang yang tidak suka tapi nontonnya sampai tiga kali?! Kuroko mau belajar bohong?

"Mana _quotes_ -nya pada bertebaran di _timeline_. Alay banget deh teman-temanku!"

Tapi pada kenyataannya, Kuroko tetap saja _scroll down_ dan membaca semua _quotes_ tersebut. Malah ada yang disimpan segala gambar _quotes_ -nya. Kuroko mau belajar bohong?(2)

Saat Kuroko sibuk menyimpan gambar-gambar itu, datanglah tukang ojek _online_ yang dipesan oleh Kuroko tadi. Tukang ojek tersebut pun menyapa Kuroko.

"Siang, dek! Dek Kuroko yang pesan BE-JEK, kan? Maaf agak lama ya soalnya tadi macet banget." Abang BE-JEK yang diketahui namanya Junpei tersebut pun meminta maaf kepada Kuroko.

"Iya, bang. Santai aja lagi. Yaudah, mana helm-nya?"

Lalu, bang Junpei memberikan helm penumpang kepada Kuroko. Saat Kuroko ingin memakai helm, tiba-tiba saja berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang tingginya tidak jauh beda dari Kuroko.

'Tapi memang tinggi-an dia, sih,' batin Kuroko dalam hatinya.

Kuroko melihat ke arah laki-laki tersebut kemudian yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Akashi Seijuurou, ketua kelasnya sekaligus kapten basket SMA Khusus Pria GGS (Ganteng-Ganteng Sinting) yang terkenal akan kecerdasannya dalam bidang akademik dan bidang gunting-menggunting. Ternyata Akashi sudah terlebih dahulu memandang ke arah Kuroko. Mereka pun saling menatap.

" **Mile** cuya. **Kamu cantik. Tapi, aku belum mencintaimu. Enggak tahu kalau sore. Tunggu aja.** "

Setelah Akashi mengatakan hal yang tak asing bagi telinga Kuroko, dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kuroko yang dalam mode _loading_ dan bang Junpei si tukang BE-JEK yang cengo pengen muntah karena mendengar gombalan yang lagi nge-hits tapi dibikin maksa oleh laki-laki berambut merah tersebut.

"Dek, itu temannya kenapa?"

"Mungkin kepalanya habis ditimpuk bola basket, bang."

.x.

Kuroko lagi asyik nonton _live performance_ -nya girlband Korea yaitu Tuwaisbukanikouwais berjudul Laki lewat _streaming_ di laptopnya. Saat sedang heboh jerit-jerit sambil mengayunkan _lightstick_ , tiba-tiba gawainya berdering menyanyikan lagu Darah Muda-nya bang Haji Rhoma Bukan Roma Irama.

"Duh, ganggu aku _fanboying_ -an aja."

Kuroko pun mengambil gawainya lalu menyentuh ikon telepon berwarna hijau. Setelah itu, dia mendekatkan gawainya ke arah telinga.

"Halo?"

"Halo! Lagi ngapain, Tetsuya?"

"Lagi asyik _fanboying_ -an, nih. Girlband kesukaanku lagi tampil. Tapi tiba-tiba Akashi- _kun_ nelpon." Kuroko ternyata sengaja menyindir Akashi. Dia berkata seakan-akan Akashi tengah menganggu acara _fanboying_ -nya. Dia bahkan tidak bertanya balik.

'Peduli setan kalau dia kesindir. Malah bagus kalau dia sadar,' batin Kuroko memaki.

"Oh, begitu. Sudah makan, Tetsuya?"

"Sudah!" Jawab Kuroko jutek sambil ngelirik layar laptop.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Memangnya ada keperluan apa ya Akashi- _kun_ nelpon aku?" Kuroko langsung saja bertanya tanpa babibu.

"Oh, gak. Cuma mau bilang ini, sih. **Nanti kalau kamu mau tidur, percayalah aku sedang mengucapkan selamat tidur dari jauh. Kamu nggak akan denger.** "

"Hah?"

Dan sambungan telepon terputus membuat Kuroko memandang layar gawainya bingung.

"AKASHI- _KUN_ KENAPA, SIH?! OTAKNYA PASTI KE GESER GARA-GARA KETIMPUK BOLA BASKET!"

.x.

Hari ini tanggal 31 Januari artinya Kuroko berulang tahun. Keluarga dan teman-teman Kuroko heboh mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuknya. Sahabatnya bahkan memberikan kejutan yang berlebihan di kelas saat kegiatan sekolah telah usai.

Saat Kuroko memotong kue ulang tahun untuk dibagikan ke teman-teman yang lain, tiba-tiba Akashi mendatangi Kuroko.

" **Selamat ulang tahun, Mile** cuya. **Ini hadiah untukmu, cuma TTS. Tapi sudah kuisi semua. Aku sayang kamu. Aku tidak mau kamu pusing karena harus mengisinya.** "

Lalu setelah meletakkan TTS tersebut di kedua telapak tangan Kuroko, Akashi mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dengan segala pesonanya.

Bukannya mendatangkan senyum malu dari Kuroko dan sorak-sorai teman-temannya, mereka malah melempar segala macam benda ke pintu yang sudah keburu ditutup oleh Akashi; terlambat…

.x.

"Kuroko, pinjam tamagochi lo dong."

"Enak aja! Beli sendiri dong, Hanamiya. Jangan pinjam melulu! Sekali atau dua kali, aku pinjamkan. Lebih dari itu, _that's no no._ "

"Pelit amat sih jadi orang. Pinjam elah!"

Hanamiya ingin merampas tamagochi milik Kuroko tapi Kuroko dengan segala energi dan tenaganya berusaha agar tamagochi-nya tidak dirampas oleh Hanamiya. Karena dua-duanya sama yaitu sama-sama keras kepala, terjadilah aksi tarik-menarik antara mereka berdua. Mereka menarik tamagochi yang tak bersalah tersebut. Saking nafsunya, yang semula cuma tarik-menarik biasa jadi tarik-menarik sambil jitak-jitakan kepala. Belum lagi mereka yang semula duduk, sekarang malah berdiri sambil memaki satu sama lain. Teman-teman mereka pun mendadak menjadi _supporter_ adegan tarik-menarik tersebut yang bagaikan adegan laga tinju. Masing-masing dari mereka menjagokan idolanya. Sungguh pertemanan yang mengharukan—mengharukan dari Hongkong?!

Saat asyik tarik-menarik dan jitak-menjitak, ternyata kaki Kuroko kesandung kaki meja menyebabkan dia jatuh telungkup ke lantai. Mendadak Hanamiya diam sambil memegang tamagochi milik Kuroko tadi. Teman-teman bergelar penonton pun ikut terdiam. Lalu, mereka secara kompak melihat dengan tatapan penuh selidik ke arah Hanamiya.

"Bukan aku! Serius deh! Suer tekewer-kewer! Dia jatuh sendiri kesandung kaki meja. Serius gak bohong!"

Saat mendengar ribut-ribut di kelasnya, Akashi yang baru kembali dari ruang guru langsung saja masuk. Begitu masuk, pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Kuroko yang berusaha bangkit pasca telungkup.

"Astaga! Ada darah di hidung Kuroko!"

Salah satu teman sekelas mereka teriak melihat hidung Kuroko yang berdarah. Akashi langsung saja menghampiri Kuroko.

"Astaga, kok bisa begini?! Kamu kok bisa jatuh telungkup begini, Tetsuya?!"

"Duh, panjang ceritanya. Tadi itu aku tarik-tarikkan tamagochi sama Hanamiya. Karena nafsu banget, malah kesandung kaki meja."

Mendengar jawaban Kuroko, Akashi langsung saja memandang tajam ke arah Hanamiya. Hanamiya langsung saja memutar mata, tentu saja sambil menelan ludah ketakutan.

"Yaelah, udah dibilang bukan aku."

 _GREP!_

Tiba-tiba Akashi memegang kedua lengan Kuroko dengan kuat. Kuroko tentu saja kesakitan karena dipegang begitu.

"Sakit, Akashi- _kun_."

Bukannya mengindahkan kata-kata Kuroko, Akashi malah ngomong begini—

" **Jangan pernah bilang ke aku ada yang menyakitimu, Mile** cuya. **Nanti, besoknya, orang itu akan hilang!** "

Lalu, situasi menjadi semakin kacau; Kuroko mendadak pingsan, Hanamiya muntah pelangi, teman-teman yang lain melakukan doa bersama meminta kepada Tuhan agar Akashi berhenti menjadi alay.

.x.

Para siswa sedang asyik menikmati waktu istirahat mereka; ada yang makan di kantin, makan di kelas, main kejar-kejaran, pacaran, ngobrol, menggosip, dan lain-lain sebagainya.

Kuroko sendiri sedang asyik memakan bekalnya sambil membaca komik Pensil Alis Shinchan.

"Hahaha. Hahaha. Hahahaha…"

Kuroko tertawa terbahak-bahak gara-gara membaca komik tersebut. Akashi yang sedang bermain catur sendiri, terusik karena tawa Kuroko.

Akashi lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Dia pun menghampiri Kuroko yang masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak cuma gara-gara Shinchan menggunakan pensil alis di pantat bukan di alis. Waw sekali!

"HEI, TETSUYA!"

Akashi agaknya benar-benar terganggu karena tawa Kuroko tadi. Nada suaranya saat memanggil Kuroko begitu tinggi. Volume suaranya juga hampir maksimum menyebabkan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka melihat dan berusaha mendengar apa permasalahan yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Ugh! Y-Ya, Akashi- _kun_? A-Ada apa, y-ya?"

Akashi menarik napas terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya dia sangat marah sekarang. Lihat saja tatapan matanya tersebut. Tajam sekali!

" **Jangan ketawa. Nanti laki-laki itu suka padamu. Ketawamu bagus.** "

Semua yang ada di sana kecuali Akashi langsung _sweatdrop_.

"LAKI-LAKI YANG MANA, AKASHI- _KUN_?! PLIS DEH!"

.x.

Akashi sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia baru saja selesai berlatih basket dengan teman-teman klubnya. Saat ia baru saja melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kelas yang kebetulan pintunya terbuka, dia melihat pemandangan yang kurang menyenangkan. Di meja Kuroko ada Kuroko… yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kagami, siswa kelas tetangga.

Akashi yang masuk tentu saja mencuri pandangan Kuroko yang kebetulan arah pandangnya berbanding lurus dengan arah masuk pintu kelas.

"Hai, Akashi- _kun_. Baru selesai latihan, ya? Pasti capek. Aku sih ogah ikutan klub basket ataupun olahraga yang lain."

Akashi diam saja. Lalu, Akashi mendadak berbalik badan dan meninggalkan kelas. Ia tidak jadi masuk untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Loh, Akashi- _kun_ mau kemana ya?"

"Mungkin kebelet pipis," jawab Kagami seadanya.

 _Drrrt! Drrrt!_

Gawai Kuroko bergetar. Sekedar info, kalau lagi di sekolah, Kuroko akan mengubah pengaturan gawainya menjadi senyap. Itulah sebab mengapa lagu Darah Muda tidak terdengar. Gila aja kalau guru-guru mendengar nada dering Kuroko tersebut. Apalagi pak Aomine, guru olahraga yang nge-fans _to the moon and back_ sama bang Haji Rhoma bukan Roma Irama. Bisa-bisa dia bukan menyampaikan teknik-teknik dalam berlari bukan dari kenyataan tapi malah menyampaikan teknik-teknik bagaimana berjoget jempol paling yahuuud se-Indonesia.

Kembali ke cerita, Kuroko lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil gawainya. Tertera nama Akashi di layar.

"Halo, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Tetsuya…"

"Ya?"

" **Cemburu itu hanya untuk orang yang nggak percaya diri. Dan sekarang aku sedang tidak percaya diri.** "

Kuroko langsung saja memutus sambungan telepon dan membanting gawainya ke meja. Kagami yang melihat itu langsung saja bertanya.

"Akashi kenapa, Kuroko?"

"Katanya air kran di toilet mati. Dia jadi gak bisa cebok."

.x.

Kuroko memangku sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal tapi bukunya dibiarkan terbuka dan lembarannya dibiarkan tertiup angin. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membaca buku tersebut. Matanya malah mengarah ke arah langit. Matanya terlihat menerawang. Sesekali ia menghela napas.

Akashi yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat Kuroko seperti itu tentu saja penasaran sekaligus khawatir. Penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan Kuroko dan khawatir dengan Kuroko yang terlihat sedih.

"Hei, Tetsuya!" Akashi duduk di sebelah Kuroko. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sedang duduk di kursi panjang di depan teras sekolah.

"Ah, Akashi- _kun_."

"Kau melamun. Kenapa?"

Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya menghela napasnya saja.

"Jika kau hanya menghela napas begitu, aku mana tau apa yang kau pikirkan."

Kuroko pun menghela napas lagi lalu menyerah. Ia berniat untuk bercerita dengan Akashi.

"Jadi begini, Akashi- _kun_. Aku punya anjing peliharaan. Namanya Nigou. Aku sayang sekali dengan Nigou. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Dia seperti bagian dari diriku. Tapi kemarin, Nigou mati gara-gara tertabrak truk. Aku sedih sekali. Aku rindu dengan Nigou, Akashi- _kun_."

Kuroko menceritakan hal tersebut dengan nada penuh kesedihan. Akashi yang mendengarnya tentu saja ikut bersedih.

"Tetsuya?"

"Ya, Akashi- _kun_?"

" **Jangan rindu. Ini berat. Kau tak akan kuat. Biar aku saja.** "

Kuroko tanpa babibu langsung menimpuk Akashi dengan buku yang ada di pangkuannya.

 **FIN**

 _p.s: kata-kata yang dicetak tebal itu merupakan kutipan dari novel dilan 1990 karya ayah pidi baiq, ya._

 _p.s.s: udah lama banget saya gak nulis cerita humor receh begini. semoga kalian suka._

 _Big Love, Nara Y._


End file.
